The present invention relates generally to the field of push-pins. In particular, the present invention relates to improved push-pins stamped from a single piece of rigid material as well as methods for the production of such push-pins.
Push-pins are well known in the art. A push-pin is an article used to hold papers and the like in place on a bulletin board, wall or other surface by means of a pin portion that pierces the material to be held in place. A handle portion is provided for grasping and pushing.
Known push-pins are either manufactured by assembling the pin portion to the handle portion or by molding the pieces together. Usually, the handle is cylindrical in shape to facilitate grasping and pushing and tends to add to the bulk of the push-pin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 654,319 and 1,991,561. Prior art style push-pins are satisfactory in design, but domestic made push-pins may find difficulty competing on price with non-domestic made push-pins due to lower non-domestic steel prices and labor costs. In addition, the bulk of the prior art style push-pins require suitable packaging that may add to the cost to the customer.
It is desirable to provide a push-pin and method of manufacturing the same that is simple and lower in both material and labor costs than prior art style push-pins, and that also has less bulk than prior art push-pins. The present invention achieves these goals.
A push-pin is defined by at least one pin section and an integral, at least partially corrugated finger grasping section formed from a single piece of rigid material. The finger grasping section includes integrally formed head, neck and shoulder sections, and the neck section connects the head and shoulder sections. The push-pins also include at least one pin section that extends longitudinally from the shoulder section. The pin, head and shoulder sections of the push-pin are substantially co-planar, while the pin, head and shoulder sections are substantially flat relative to the neck section. An outwardly protruding rib may be formed on both the shoulder and pin sections of the push-pins to add strength.
A method of manufacturing a push-pin comprises providing a piece of substantially flat rigid material and a press. The press is employed to stamp portions of the material to create a plurality of articles therefrom. The material is advanced through the press so that, in sequential order, a plurality of stamps form the push-pins of the present invention.